


Snowy Nights and Christmas Lights|Holiday Super Special

by ghostwriter3



Series: Holiday Super Specials [1]
Category: Yungblud, Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Christmas Tree, Corny, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Sappy Ending, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter3/pseuds/ghostwriter3
Summary: Just some sweet christmas adom fluff
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Series: Holiday Super Specials [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076615
Kudos: 24





	Snowy Nights and Christmas Lights|Holiday Super Special

Adam glanced outside to see snow softly falling to the ground like powdered sugar covering everything in a blanket of white. Dom signed deeply and snuggled closer to Adam, a layer of blankets and quilts covering their bodies.

“Your so lovely sweetheart,"he cooed looking up into the other man’s stoic eyes his arms wrapped around the Scotsman’s husky torso their legs intertwined the mattress warm beneath them. Everything was silent.

The soft flicker of Christmas lights illuminating Dom’s freckled face. Adam looked down at his boyfriend and smiled slightly. "Your even more lovely, my pet,"he mused running his thick fingers through Dom’s mop of messy coffee-colored hair. Dom giggled at his nickname "pet” that name alone made him feel all bubbly inside.

The feeling of Adam’s hands running through his hair massaging his scalp was one of the greatest feelings in the world to Dom nothing felt better. Even though Adam liked things cold, he couldn’t help enjoy cuddling with Dom his skin all warm and toasty his cheeks silky soft Adam just couldn’t get enough of him.

Dom hummed softly and reached up to plant a sweet kiss on Adam’s lips, his soft hand gently stroking the older man’s rough beard. Adam grinned and kissed back lowering his head to playfully nibble on Dom’s earlobe attacking his neck with butterfly kisses which caused the Brit to let out an airy laugh.

“Stop being so cheeky,"Dom chuckled. Adam raised a bushy eyebrow and winked at the other as if to say I know you like it. Dom smirked and opened his mouth to speak I wish we could stay like this forever just you me and the glowing lights of the Christmas tree……..


End file.
